


That Familiar Look In Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-07
Updated: 2001-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drink and a little talking....





	That Familiar Look In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin,  
Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is  
being made from this.

Rating: G

It wasn't the first time this had happened, and he was certain it would not be  
the last. Although, he tried to push it away, there were times that he realized  
he was in love with her. The realization, although it never completely went  
away, would always come at the most inopportune times. It would always come when  
she was dating someone, usually when she and that person had just started going  
out. There would be little pangs of jealousy at seeing them together. It was the  
knowledge that she was starting to develop feelings for this person that would  
get to him. He found it painful to watch her develop feelings for someone else,  
because of the feelings he had for her.

There was something different about it this time, something that had not  
happened the previous times. She wasn't dating anyone, and neither was he. This  
changed the entire situation, and he didn't know what to do. He wondered if he  
should tell her, but he didn't know if he should take the chance. In truth he  
was afraid to. He was afraid that she would not return his feelings. He knew  
that if that were the case, she would let him down gently. He didn't know if he  
could take that.

On the other hand, he was also afraid that she would return his feelings. He  
feared that a relationship with him would not be good for her. He did not want  
to hurt her, and he wondered if he would do that in the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were times when he would look at her, with this certain look in his eyes,  
that was certain he was in love with her. But those times would last for only  
the merest of seconds, and would leave her with uncertainty. In truth, she did  
not know the exact nature of her feelings for him. She only knew they were  
complex. There had been times that she had been so angry at him that she could  
have cheerfully pummeled him. Then there were the times that she wanted to put  
her arms around him, and tell him everything would be okay. She knew, however,  
once she touched him that would not be enough. There was an unmistakable  
chemistry between them. Sometimes she wanted to explore that chemistry.

She knew she should be afraid to get involved with him. He was the most  
complicated person she knew, but she wasn't afraid at all. For some reason she  
was certain she could make him happy, and that he could make her happy. She  
often wondered if she should tell him how she felt.

She shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. There was no way she could  
continue to allow her thoughts to go in this direction. Thinking this way would  
only hurt her in the end, because she knew Toby didn't feel the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By coincidence, they left work at the same time that evening. They walked  
together towards their respective cars, their steps perfectly in sync. As Toby  
held the door open for her, CJ looked over at him and saw that familiar look in  
his eyes. She smiled to herself and walked to her car.

When they reached her car, CJ looked at him again and saw the look was still  
there. She bit her lip for a second, and then spoke.

"Toby?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go for a drink or something?" CJ asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." Toby replied. "Where do you want to go?" 

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"So why don't we go back to my place?"

"Okay."

"Okay." She smiled and got into her car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they reached her apartment, CJ was questioning what she had done.  
Telling Toby had seemed like a good idea in the parking garage, but now she  
wasn't so certain.

Toby watched her closely as she let him into the apartment. She was acting  
strangely, it was almost as if she were very nervous about something. He  
wondered why, and hoped he would have the answers soon.

"Here, let me take you coat." CJ said once they were in the apartment. Toby  
gave her the coat and she put it in the closet. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you have will be fine."

"Wine?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

CJ poured a glass of wine for both of them. She handed a glass to Toby and then  
sat nervously on the couch for a few minutes.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about." Toby said after  
several minutes of silence.

"Yes." CJ said quietly.

"What is it?"

"This seemed like a good idea back in the garage."

"What did?"

"Inviting you here, having the conversation that is on my mind."

"It might be easier if you just say what is on your mind."

"You're going to laugh." When he didn't say anything she continued, "Well this  
is you, so you probably won't laugh."

"CJ..."

"I have feelings for you." She admitted quietly. Now she waited for the  
fallout.

"Feelings?" Toby inquired.

"Yes."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Romantic feelings." She said turning around until she wasn't facing him. She  
continued quickly. "It's okay. I know you don't feel the same way. Don't worry  
about it..."

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." He  
said softly.

She turned around. "I know you don't feel the same." She repeated.

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel the same. I have for years."

"Toby...why haven't you said anything before now?"

"The timing was never right."

"And now?"

"Maybe it is."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"I know." Toby agreed.

"But it could be very worthwhile."

"Yes."

"I just wonder..."

"What?"

"What will happen if we try this and it doesn't work out."

"I never thought I would be the optimistic one." Toby laughed. "Don't think  
that way. Why don't we think of what will happen when this works out."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead. "I should probably go."

"Why?" CJ asked quickly.

"Because we are going to do this right. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He turned to get his coat so he could leave. He quickly gave her a  
light kiss on the lips. "Good night." Toby said and left.

CJ closed the door behind him. There was a slight smile on her lips as she  
covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers. She could barely believe that  
Toby felt the same. She was certain she was dreaming and that she would wake up  
soon.

The end.


End file.
